Miami Love
by Radd Rach
Summary: Bella Swan gets expelled from college and joins her mother in Miami. What happens when she meets bad boy Edward Cullen? A lemon of course! One-shot! AH. Summer of Smut Contest Entry.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Title: Miami Love**

**Penname: Radd Rach**

**Smut Category: B/E**

**BPOV**

I felt ridiculous.

My mom had decided that I could spend my summer helping her keep up her smoothie shop every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday as punishment for my 'shenanigans' as she so lightly puts it.

I was in my 2 year of college and in a sorority. After one night of heavy drinking, me and my friend Jessica, one of my sorority sisters, had decided it would be fun to go streaking across campus, and into a fraternity house, unbeknownst to us that there was a major shindig going down, that included the principal.

And that shit got us expelled.

Needless to say, my mom, Renee, was livid and immediately told me to drag my ass back home. She informed me I had to pay my debt back to society and to her for wasting the money that it took her to put me through college, by working in her smoothie shop.

Reluctantly, I agreed and flew here to Miami, where my mom moved after her and my father, Charlie, divorced 3 years ago, to help her run the store, and now I was stuck in a banana costume.

_A fucking banana costume._

I was 20 for fuck's sake.

The special flavor of the week was banana and my mom thought that we needed better advertisement, so I volunteered, thinking I was going to go around handing flyers or some shit like that, around town.

Boy, was I wrong.

So, here I was, on the sidewalk besided my mom's store, holding flyers, in a banana costume, looking completely stupid in 100 degree weather.

I was so fucking hot, sweat dripping down my back and on my stomach. My hair was sweaty, too, and beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. The costume was heavy and itchy and I felt like I was going to die from a heat stroke.

Heading back inside the store to relay this life-threatening message to my mom, I tripped over feet, the flyers escaping my hands, and braced myself, putting my hands in front of my face, just knowing I was fixing to meet the pavement, when two arms wrapped around my banana clad body and pulled me upright.

Thanking God, I turned around to meet my hero. My brown eyes met the most intense pair of jade, green eyes I had ever seen. He had on a white wifebeater and you could see tattoos under the shirt, peeking out from under the thin material.

Tearing my gaze away from his eyes, I ran my eyes over his features. Plump, pink lips, strong, square jaw, and coppery, bronze hair.

I think I was drooling.

I looked into his eyes and again and opened my mouth to say thank you, when I saw him frown and his lips curl into a snarl.

"You need to be more careful." He growled.

I froze.

Who they hell did this guy think he was? I didn't do anything wrong! That bastard!

I glared at him and mustered up the courage to tell him off. "I don't think I asked _you _to help me, did I?" I spat back, my hands on my hips.

"No, but if I hadn't, your ass would be planted in the pavement right now, princess. And why the hell are you wearing a banana for?" He asked, his voice full of disdain.

"I have a job," I answered. "I have to pay my mom back and why in the hell am I even talking to you? I don't even like you!" I grumbled mostly to myself and slapped myself in the forehead with my hand.

I looked at him again, put my hands on my hips, trying to give him the meanest look I could rouse and then he smiled at me.

_The fucker smiled at me!_

His lips turned into the most breathtaking grin I had ever seen and I felt myself go weak in the knees. "What the hell is so funny, Prince Charming?" I asked, turning the tables in him, giving him his own nickname.

His eyebrow shot up and he frowned. "Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, Prince Charming. You called me princess, so I thought it would be only fair."

He smirked. "I like you. What's your name, _ma petite_?"

I was baffled. What the fuck did that mean?

"What did you just call me?" I demanded, but part of me went crazy when he talked like that. It sounded so pure and sexy when he said it. It rolled off his tongue naturally, like he had been speaking it his whole life.

Then he laughed. A deep, rumbling laughter. I found myself entranced with this man. This grumpy, tall, sexy stranger.

"It's just an endearment in French. Don't worry."

Now I felt stupid. Here I was in a ugly, yellow banana costume, talking to the sexiest guy I have ever met and I was making a complete and utter fool out of myself. Great. That was just perfect. Leave it for silly, old Bella to fuck things up.

Leaning down, I went to pick up the flyers that were scattered over the ground. He started helping me and in a matter of minutes we had all of them picked up. We stood up and he handed all the flyers he had to me and I gathered them in my arms.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm sorry to take up your time. I guess I'll just..um...go I guess." I said shyly and stepped back from him and turned to go inside the store, but he caught my arm and pulled me back to him before I could take another step.

The minute his hand touched my skin, I felt an electric shock go down my arm, rippling through my body like lightning and we snatched our hands away from each other.

"Wait," he said and my eyebrows rose in question. "Fuck, you don't have to go. I didn't mean to fucking snap at you. I was just in a bad mood. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I said and held the hand without the flyers in it out. I looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to take it. Finally, he did and we shook hands, the electricity coming back in full force. He looked at me questioningly and I shrugged. I didn't know what was going on.

"You still haven't told me you name."

I smiled. "Bella, Bella Swan. Yours?"

"Edward Cullen."

_Edward._ What a beautiful name. I could get used to saying that.

"Well Edward Cullen, as great as it is to meet you, I have a job to do and I'm sweating like a pig, so could you let go of my hand?"

He looked confused for a second until he looked down at out entwined hands and let go.

"Bella Swan, you are a very different girl." He whispered so low that I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly, until he looked in my eyes and I completely forgot what I was talking about. I couldn't even think straight.

"W-Well I h-have to g-go." I stuttered, blushing over his intense stare. His eyes glittered with amusement and his hand came up to my face and he dragged a finger down my sweaty cheek.

He looked deep in thought for a moment and pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair. His hair looked silky and soft. _I_ wanted to run my own fingers through to see if it was just as silky and soft as I imagined it would be.

"I take it you work at this smoothie shop." he said, pointing behind me. I looked back and nodded my head.

"Yep. My mom owns it. I'm here for the summer until I can go back to school."

"Oh. How old are you?"

"20. You?"

"26."

"Oh. Cool." _Cool, Bella? Really? That was so fucking lame! Get a grip woman and pull yourself together!_

He laughed. "Yeah, cool. So, it got good smoothies?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah. They're pretty good."

"Well, let's go then. I'm fucking thirsty and you look fucking hot." He said.

Blushing furiously, I turned and started walking back into the shop. I led Edward to a booth and he sat down. "I'm going to go change first. I'll be right back." I told him. He nodded his head and I went in the back, where my mom was, sorting through a box of straws.

I set the flyers down beside her and she stopped what she was doing.

She looked up from the box of straws and frowned. "Bella, what are you doing? You're supposed to be out front, handing out flyers."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, it's like 105 degrees outside. I'm hot and sweaty. I feel like I'm going to have a heat stroke if I stay out there any longer. Besides, we close in a couple of hours and I've been outside since eleven. Can't I just take the rest of the day off?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Mom stood up and sat the box of straws down at the table and came over to me, putting her hand on my forehead.

"You do seem awfully hot."

"I am, mom. I'm sweating profusely and I stink."

She sighed and dropped her hand back to her side. "Alright, Bella. Since you have been doing really well and not complaining about this, from now on you only have to work until three."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I gave my mom a tight hug and told her thank you. Originally, I had been working from 11 to 5, so this new time was less work.

"Your welcome, Bella. But don't dissapoint me." She said, giving me a small smile. I returned the smile and started pulling the costume off.

"I won't mom. You can count on me." I promised, running into the house that was attached to the shop. I went into my room and pulled out my drawers, getting a fresh t-shirt and jean short and some flip-flops.

Putting on some deoderant, I squirted some perfume on my neck and then headed back in the shop, looking for Edward. I scanned the room and didn't see him. I went to the bathroom and peeked my head in, calling Edward's name.

Nothing.

My heart dropped. Had he ditched me? That seemed like the only reasonable explanation. Where else could he be at? Tears formed in my eyes and rejection washed through me for no reason. I didn't even know the guy. But, still, I felt as if he liked me.

He seemed interested and I felt as if though we had a connection, chemistry.

In high school, I had only one boyfriend. Jacob Black. We had dated for 3 months in my junior year of high school and then he dumped me for another girl. He claims that the reason he broke up with me was because he wanted to be just friends. But, I knew the truth. He just wanted to get in my pants and I told him no.

I left the bathroom and walked over to the booth he was at and spied a...sticky note?

I walked closer and it was indeed a sticky note with writing on it. Immediately, I snatched the note up and read the writing.

_Ma petite,_

_I'm sorry I had to go, but something came up. Meet me at 7:45__ outside your mom's shop. Wear a jacket and jeans. I'm taking you to dinner._

_Vous voir tommorrow les belles Guerres._

_Edward Cullen._

_Yes!_ I thought. Maybe he felt the connection too! Holding the note to my chest, I traipsed back into my room and went to take a shower.

I felt so dirty. Especially after being in that fucking banana suit for so long.

Shedding my clothes, I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run the sweat off my body.

I lathered up a washcloth and cleaned myself good. Even getting between each individual toe. I shaved my underarms and then checked my legs. Yep, they needed to be shaven as well. After shaving my legs, I washed all the soap and shaving cream off and then took the shampoo bottle and poured some in my hand.

Running my fingers through my hair with the shampoo, I scrubbed my head good, making sure to get every single inch of my head. Washing the shampoo out, I grabbed the conditioner and repeated my actions.

I stuck my head under the flow of water and rinsed out my hair, letting the conditioner flow down the drain.

Turning off the shower, I grabbed a towel of the rack and ran it over my arms, chest, and then legs. Wrapping the towel around my body, I stepped out of the shower and walked into my room.

Opening up my drawer, I found fresh panties and a bra. I dropped my towel and put them on, then fumbled around until I found some jeans and a white t-shirt.

I put them on and then wrapped the towel around my head. I went back into the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror.

My face was a little red from the hot water and there was mascara and eyeliner under my eye that was trailing down my cheek. I looked like a damn raacoon.

Grabbing a washcloth, I wet it and then I dabbed under my eyes and brushed the remnants of the makeup off my face.

_Much better._ I thought to myself; I looked somewhat presentable now. I put on some sneakers and went to find my mom.

I checked her room first and she was bent over her desk, writing something. "Mom, what are you writing?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey, Bella. Just some paperwork for the shop. Did you need anything?"

I shook my head. "I just didn't know what you were doing and I thought you might like some company." I said, meaning it. I had a little time until I had to meet Edward, too. Plus, it had been awhile since it had been just me and mom. After I left for college, I rarely came down, and when I did, it was only for the weekend and holidays.

I had been here in Miami for 3 months now and I didn't think, not once, had I spent some one-on-one time with my mom. I had been wrapped up in being mad at her for making me work, when I realized that this was my fault. I was the one who did this to myself and my mom was just trying to help me.

Even if I did have to wear the damn banana suit.

I mean, she didn't have to take me in. I was a grown woman who could take care of herself, yet I was living with my mother because I got expelled from college out of stupidity.

I loved my mom. Throughout my childhood, she had always been there for me. Always. She was the one constant in my life, unlike my dad who, since their divorce, had barely spoken to me, except to tell me that he was getting married to some 25 year old. I tried to tell him she was just in it for the money, but he wouldn't listen.

She _loved _him, he claimed.

_Ha! Yeah, right._

My dad is rich guy. Period. He owns Swan Cosmetics, which was handed down to him from his mother and he runs it with my Aunt Shirley and my Aunt Pam. The guy is loaded and even made my mom sign a pre-nup when they got married, claiming that if she loved him, she would sign it. And of course, she signed it.

Stupid if you ask me.

But, I do feel bad for my mom. I can tell that she still loves my dad. She always has, even if he is an ass. I have told her this on numerous occasions, but does she listen? Of course, not.

My dad has even, on occasion, tried to buy me with money before. He offered to pay my whole tution in college if I went to Yale. But I didn't want to go to Yale. I wanted to go to Dartmouth and that's exactly where I went.

Until I got expelled of course.

I could just see my dad now, telling me that he could buy my way back in if I had only gone to Yale. But, I didn't want or need his money. I wanted my dad, not his fucking money. And it pissed me off that he couldn't see that. What kind of father tried to bribe their kid with money?

A jackass, that's who.

The only thing he had ever bought me had been the black Range Rover that was now sitting on the street corner. When he had offered to buy me a car for graduating high school, I told him no at first. Until he suggested the Range Rover and I jumped all over that shit.

That car was my baby.

"So, mom. I met this guy today and I just wanted to let you know that he's taking me to dinner tonight." I said, bracing for my reaction, knowing she was going to tell me that I didn't need to start anything.

She smiled again and answered, "Sure, just don't be out too late. And be careful."

_Or not._

I grinned at her. "You know me, mom. I am the epitome of careful."

She patted my back and sighed. "Sure you are, honey. But just be safe, alright?"

"I will, mom.

"What time is the date?"

"8. I'm meeting him outside your shop and then he's taking me to dinner somewhere."

"Oh, ok. Well don't you need to be getting ready? You still have a towel on your head."

I glanced up and touched my hand to my hair. She was right.

"Oh, right. Well if you don't need anything, then I guess I will go get ready."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. You go get ready and go have some fun. You deserve it."

I grinned at her and enveloped her in a big hug.

Turning around on my heels, I left and went to get ready. I went back into my room and picked out a white, short-sleeved, peasant top and a good pair of jeans. I took the towel from my hair and the wet locks fell down my back, wetting my t-shirt.

I went into the bathroom and got out the blow dryer and plugged it in. I turned it on and started to dry my hair.

I checked my watch and it said 6:46. I had an hour and 14 minutes to get ready. That's plenty of time, more than enough time actually.

I wondered what Edward drove. A car, maybe a truck? What if he had a motorcycle?

_Swoon._

He was so sexy with his messy hair and tattoos. I had a thing for guys with tattoos. To me, they oozed sex appeal, and even though I had had sex one time before, it still made me hot. I just wanted to run my tongue up and down his tattoos, licking all over his body. I bet he would taste good, too.

How many did he have? 5 maybe 10? Some that I didn't see because they were lower? I wish...

I finsished drying my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was hopeless. It was very wavy, and it hung down to the center of my back. My hair was a deep brown color and I could never tame it. So, I tried to put in some foam to make it not get frizzy.

After playing with it for a little while, I finally gave up. It looked okay now, so I left it alone.

Walking back into my room, I stripped out of my clothes and put on my other ones that I had picked out and then slipped on my shoes. I checked my watch again. It was 7:15. I picked up my bag that contained some make-up and went into the bathroom.

I applied some mascara, eyeliner, and just a dab of cherry lip gloss on my lips. Checking myself in the mirror, I actually looked...pretty. Smiling to myself, I tried to fix my hair a little more, but it wasn't helping.

Finally, I grabbed a black jacket from my closet, my cell phone from my nightstand, and some cash from my wallet. Taking one last look in the mirror, I deemed myself ready and headed back into the shop.

Glancing up at the clock, I sat on one of the stool. It was now 7:30. I had 15 minutes before I was supposed to meet him and I knew just how to pass the time. I ran back into my room and grabbed my copy of _Wuthering Heights._

Settling back on the stool, I opened the book and started to read from the beggining. But, I couldn't. I read every sentence 10 times. I couldn't think straight. All of my thought were about Edward and how sexy he was.

Maybe he would kiss me tonight? Those lush lips on my own, kissing me, sucking...damn! I could feel it already.

I was anxious for tonight to start. My stomach had butterflies and I was nervous. I hoped I didn't mess this up. I could do it, I told myself. Just have courage and be brave. Don't think about it too much.

Frustrated, I put the book back down on the corner and glanced outside the window. And I saw him.

He was parking a motorcycle on the curb and he was removing his helmet. I strained my eyes to get a closer look and I realized who it was.

Edward.

_Fuck. Me. Now._

He was beautiful.

I could feel myself getting wet at the mere thought of him. Thoughts jumbled in my mind of him over me, under me, behind me. I was so fucking horny and I had just met the guy.

I composed myself and gathered up all the courage I could, and walked through the shop to go meet him outside.

"Mom, I'm leaving. Be back sometime tonight." I called out, letting her know that I was gone.

Opening the door, I felt the wind blow through my hair and caress my skin. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself and met Edward's eyes. They were dark and mysterious. I shivered again and it wasn't from the wind this time.

His gaze intense and his eyes raked over my body. I blushed from his stare and walked closer to him. He smiled, one eyebrow quirked. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You look even better without that costume on." His breath tickled my ear and I blushed even harder.

He pulled back from me, still smiling

I felt very akward now. I didn't know what to do. It was an uncomfortable silence.

"So, that's your bike?" I said, fascinated.

He nodded his head and offered me the helmet in his hand. I looked down and I could see part of a tattoo that peeked out from his black leather jacket that he was wearing over a white v-necked t-shirt.

He looked like 10 kinds of sex.

He shook the helmet at me. "Are you going to fucking take it or just stare at it the whole time?" He said, smirking.

I blushed again and grabbed it from his hand. He walked over to his bike and I followed. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked back at me, got on the bike, and then grabbed another helmet and started to put it on. "To get something to eat. You'll see when we get there. Now, get on."

I put my helmet on and looked at him. He motioned for me to get on behind him. I hiked my leg up and climbed on behind him, my front pressing into his back. He turned around again, staring at me.

"Put your arms around me."

Huh?

"What?"

He sighed. "I said, put your arms around me."

Cautiously, slowly, I snaked my arms around his waist, holding on tight. Fuck, he was so warm and hard. So rugged and manly. He smelled like cinnamon and cigarrettes. He smelled so good.

_Mmmmmmm._

He turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Hold on tight." I heard him say over the noise. I squeezed even tighter and shut my eyes.

I felt us move and I opened my eyes. We were on our way.

* * *

It was exhilirating. The wind was ruffling my hair and we were going fast.

I loved it.

I felt young and crazy. I felt carefree and I wanted to shout. I felt so_ free._

We rode for about 20 minutes until we came to this little pizza place that was almost right on the ocean. It was called Guerrdo's Pizza.

We parked and he got off and pulled off his helmet, running his hand through his hair. He gave me his hand and I took it, getting off the bike, taking off my helmet.

"Just bring it with you." Edward said. I clutched it to my side and he motioned for me to go first. I walked passed him and went into the restaurant. I could feel his gaze on me the whole time he was behind me. It was unnerving. We looked for a place to sit and found a empty booth by the window.

Walking over to the booth, I felt Edward place his hand on the small of my back and my whole body became very alert, very aware of his movements. Finally, we sat down, Edward on one side and me on the other. Instantly, I felt the loss of his hand.

I put my helmet beside me and I saw Edward do the same. We sat there in relative silence for a couple of minutes until a waitress came and took our order. I got a Coke and Edward got a Root Beer, ordering a large cheese pizza.

He looked at me. "Is that okay with you?" I nodded.

After the waitress left, Edward stared at me, and I blushed. He smirked at me. "So, Bella. What brings you to Miami?"

"I got expelled from college." I blurted out, not thinking. I turned even redder and his eyebrow quirked up. "Why?"

I debated on whether I should tell him the truth or spice it up to make me sound dangerous. I was anything but dangerous, but he didn't know that. I argued with myself and decided that he probably didn't want to be lied to.

"I was in a sorority and got drunk one night. Me and my friend Jessica decided to go streaking and accidentally walked in on a party where the principal was." I said shyly, embarrassed. I hung my head down, to afraid to look up.

After a couple of seconds, I chanced a glance and Edward was staring at me again. His eyes were dark again, full of mystery and danger. I felt myself getting hot again, wet.

"Streaking, huh?" he repeated. I looked up at him and blushed again. He just smiled at me and turned his eyes toward the window, looking out.

"Yeah, it was stupid. And my mom got really pissed. That's why I have vowed never to drink again. Ever." I said.

He chuckled and looked at me. "Good for you.

I nodded. "So, I like your motorcycle. I had fun riding you..I m-mean riding it with you." I stuttered, horrified that I had said something like that.

Edward was taking a sip of his coke and almost choked when I said that. Whoops.

He started coughing and grabbed a napkin and pressed it it to his soft, pink lips. What was wrong with me? I had known this guy for two seconds and already I am having these crazy images in my head.

Although, I really wouldn't mind riding him.

Maybe, possibly later?

"Y-Yeah. I love that thing. My father, Carlisle, bought it for me when I turned 21 and I've had it ever since." He said, bringing me out of my fantasies.

"Oh. Why are you in Miami?"

"I used to live in Forks WA, until my father got offered a job here and then we moved when I was 17. And I've been here ever since. I fucking love this city and I love the beach. So, why fucking leave?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess you're right. I love this city too. I love the life and all the bustle. It's so busy all the time and I love it. And I love the beach too. Though, I haven't been to it since I've been here."

He looked agahst. "How long have you been here?"

"3 months."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I've been really busy helping my mom and stuff like that. I haven't really had time. And my mom doesn't really like the beach and I have no one to go with. I don't like being by myself." I admitted.

That was one of my biggest fears. Being left alone. Even as a child, I hated being by myself and now as an adult I still hated it. Being alone was scary. It frightnened me more than anything else did.

"Well then you're going to the beach with me tomorrow. You need some fucking sun." he said, looking over my skin.

"Hey!" I snapped. "I've been busy. And you're not exactly tan either." I pointed out. And it was true. He wasn't.

His hand were rather pale and from what I could see from his chest earlier, it was too. But, he didn't look bad. If anything, it made him more sexier. His skin complimented his beautiful hair and his face. He was just perfect I guessed.

Then, the waitress came and gave us our pizza. I took three slices and Edward took 5. We ate silently and finished the pizza. Edward called for the waitress and got the check. Downing the last of my drink, Edward paid and we grabbed our helmets and went outside.

The wind was still blowing outside and down the sidewalk, I saw an ice cream parlor. Perfect.

I pulled Edward's jacket and pulled him towards it. "Bella, where are we going?" he asked.

"To get some ice cream." I said, pointing toward the sign. Edward sighed and I let go of his jacket and he put his hand on my back again. I smiled to myself. This night was going good. And it had been a long time since I had gone on a date.

We entered the store and went up to the counter. I ordered a chocolate cone and Edward got the same. He paid for it and then we headed back outside into the windy night.

"This is good." I said, darting my tongue out to taste the chocolate, the cold, liquid sliding down my throat. Chocolate had to be the most exsquisite thing. I loved chocolate.

He nodded his head, but he wasn't even eating his. He was staring straight at me, his eyes full of hunger, watching me lick mine. I blushed again and he kept staring at me.

I turned and headed back to his bike. I could feel him following me, his eyes bearing down on the back of me. I felt like he could see right through me, like he could see to my very soul. I felt like he was undressing me in his mind, his eyes looking at my body with such hunger.

I saw it when he watched me eat my ice cream. He wanted me.

_Holy hell, yes!_

God knows, I wanted him. And I wanted him bad. He was making me all hot and bothered and he hadn't even kissed me yet. I was a hot mess. But, I didn't want to sleep with him on our dirst date. That seemed a little trashy.

_Who said he was going to ask you on another date? _My mind asked me.

He will ask me. I know he will. We have a connection. I can feel it.

We arrived at his bike and I finished off my cone, dumping it in the trash that was close by on the sidewalk beside us. Edward did the same thing and he got back on the bike, putting his helmet on.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping that this wasn't the end of the date yet. I was having too much fun. I didn't want to go home. Besides, it was only 9:00. It was still early.

"To the beach."

"But it's dark."

"What the fuck does that matter?"

"Well what if we get lost or something?"

He laughed. "We aren't going to get lost. Get on, ma petite. Don't be a baby."

I crossed my arms. I wasn't a baby. I fastened on my helmet and climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around him again. And that's when I felt him.

_He was turned on! By me! _I felt like an overly hormonal teenager. But, fuck, it had been a long ass time since I had sex last.

I grinned and squeezed him tighter, lightly brushing my hand over his length, trying not to make it obvious that I was doing it on purpose. His hips bucked and grinned against his back. Then we were off to the beach.

We were going fast again. Flying through the town, the city lights blurring as we passed tall buildings. People were out and about, all over the street and sidewalks. It was a beautiful city. So full of life and so fast-paced. I loved it. I couldn't get enough of it.

Suddenly, I felt a something on my thigh, a hand, and realized it was Edward's hand. Heat burned in my body and I felt myself getting wetter as Edward worked his way up my thigh, getting closer to my sex every time he rubbed up.

I just sat there, still holding Edward, laying my head on his back, feeling like I belonged there, enjoying the sensations of his hand on me. It was bliss.

All too soon we slowed down and Edward parked. We got off and laid our helmets on the seat. "See, Bella. No one is here. And we won't get lost. So stop your fucking worrying okay?" he said and I nodded slowly.

"Alright, c'mon." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me along towards the beach. He led me toward the water, the waves rippling silver in the moonlight. It was beautiful.

We stook side by side, watching the water move, our hands entwined. For some odd reason, everything felt right with him. Standing here with him made me feel all the right things. It made me feel safe.

But, above all, it made me feel not so lonely.

I was brought out of my reverie, when I felt Edward shift beside me and let go of my hand and walk toward the water, getting closer so that the water was almost lapping at his feet.

I slipped off my shoes and then my jacket and walked toward him. I looked at him and saw him turn and look at me. His breathing hitched and his eyes narrowed. He bent down and took off his shoes and then his jacket, followed by his shirt.

_Holy Mother of God! The man was sexy as fuck!_

He was just as pale as I had thought, with four tattoos that I could see, but I could't make out what they were. The muscles in his arms rippled as he took off his shirt and the muscles in his chest clenched as he breathed fiercely.

He was mouthwatering and he was looking at me with such fervent hunger, I thought I was going to go blind by it. He made me feel so wanted and sexy.

Feeling bold, I tugged at the hem of my shirt and lifted it off and then unbuttoned my pants, sliding them off my legs, throwing them into a heap in the sand. Shyly, I looked at Edward, and he was looking up and down my body.

So fast, that I barely even saw it, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. My body sizzled at his touch and I could feel it from my toes to my head. He leaned down and captured my lips with his own.

He was demanding in his kiss, and his hands were everywhere on my body. I felt like they were touching every inch of my skin and my senses were now on full alert.

"You are so fucking sexy, ma petite." He growled against my lips, his hunger evident. My own lust was building and he wasn't touching me where I needed him most. I was now aching and I needed him to help quench the ache. Now.

His hands grabbed my breasts and he squeezed them. Then they went behind my back and I felt him unhook the straps and he let the bra fall off. When the wind hit my breasts, the nipples became pert and taut, begging for him to touch them.

He stopped kissing my lips and trailed kisses that burned like fire, down my neck to my chest and then my breasts, latching onto my right nipple, rolling it on his tongue, biting down gently. I gathered his hair in my hands and tugged.

Hard.

He moaned and then brought his mouth to my other breast, sucking it. He pulled back and then blew cold air onto it, making me moan. But, I needed him lower, so I grabed his hand and cupped my pussy with it.

"I need you, Edward. Fuck...touch me." I moaned in his ear, running my hands down his back. Then, he took his hands and skimmed his fingers across the waistband of my panties, toying with them.

His other hand was running over my neck, spreading goosebumps over my skin. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel him inside me. I needed to get release soon. I was burning up inside and it was killing me, the fire consuming my body.

Finally, he moved his fingers farther to the sides of my panties and pulled them down. I lifted my right and then left leg, kicking them off to the side. Now, I was completely naked and Edward was still in his jeans.

That wouldn't do.

So, I unzipped his pants and slid them down with his boxers, and he slung them off to the side as well, returning to kissing me on the lips again. His finger found my pussy and he ran them over my clit and I jumped.

He probed down there, running his fingers everywhere, until he slid two fingers inside me, pumping fast. I was on the brink of release. I could feel it coming closer and closer with each pump of his talented fingers.

"Fuck, Bella." He said, his breathing hoarse.

I could feel his erection prodding my stomach and I knew we were going to have sex tonight. Was this too fast? I hoped not, because I wasn't going to be able to stop it, not matter how hard I tried. I didn't have it in me to stop him.

Edward went harder and faster with his fingers, his thumb deftly rubbing my clit. I whimpered as Edward licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue darted in, smoothly dancing with my tongue.

And when he pinched my clit, I knew it was all over. I yelped and I came, my body squeezing his fingers as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, wringing every last pleasure from my body.

Gently, he lowered me to the sand, and I could feel the spray of the water on my body, making me shiver. Edward laid himself on top of me, his body heat radiating out toward me, making me feel warmer.

He raised himself up on his elbows and I could feel the tip of his cock running up and down my slit, gathering the juices that were now forming there.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "This is not going to be gentle. This is not going to be slow."

A gush of juices ran out from me then, soaking the head of his cock. I couldn't help myself anymore. Those words shocked me, but at the same time made me fucking hot.

Then, without any warning, he slammed into me, his cock going deep in me, making me moan uncontrollably. He didn't give me anytime to adjust, he just kept ramming into me, hard and fast, never slowing down.

I met him thrust for thrust, trying to keep up with him. I could feel the sand on me, rubbing my back raw as Edward surged into me with, deep, fast strokes.

"Your're so goddamn tight. Fuck." He breathed, lowering his mouth to mine, kissing me hard. I responded eagerly to his kiss, as I felt a coiling in my stomach, going down further, ready to burst from me.

I could hear his deep breath and growels every now and then and I could hear him mumbling 'so tight' over and over in my hear.

And then I came undone. My body shook and I heard Edward moan above me as he came too. I swore I could see stars and my whole body still shook. Edward collapsed on top of me, our panting loud.

We laid their for awhile, and then Edward rolled off of me and gathered me into his arms.

Soon, exhaustion overtook me and I fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**That was so long!**

**Wooh! **

**If I make it to the top, vote for me. **

**Voting starts Aug 19 - Aug 26th!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voting has started and ends August 29th!**

**So, go vote for me on the summer of smut profile.**

**Link is on my profile!**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
